


Nursery

by AngleJoyce



Series: Undertale one shots (Underground) [8]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Books are hard to write, Breaking fevers, Can skeletons even produce sweat?, Fluff (in a brotherly way?), I'm Bad At Tagging, Librarby, Nurse Papyrus, Other, Papyrus reads, Reading, Sans is sick, Sans keeps saying he is okay though he is clearly not, Soul-check, Soul-massage (not like that folks, When Papyrus is worried he lowers his voice, Worried Papyrus, don't be so dirty minded), sans is bad at lying, too many tags, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 06:17:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10076681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngleJoyce/pseuds/AngleJoyce
Summary: When sans is sick, his brother takes care of him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still alive! Sorry that it took so long to post a new fanfic, I am very busy with school - even in my spring break - and so I didn't had the time, and sadly also not the motivation to write something. But I'm back with this one for you!
> 
> I hope you'll like the fanfic ^~^

Whimpering.

That's where Papyrus woke up to, and he was confused for a moment, until he heard it again. Papyrus sat up in his race-car bed and stretched, before getting up to make his way to his brother's room. 

"SANS, WAKE UP! YOU HAVE TO GO TO WORK, TODAY!" He said through the door.

"ok, i'll be right... right there, bro..." he said, his voice hoarse, but also very small. And Papyrus didn't like that, nor did he like the whimpering.

"BROTHER, ARE YOU OKAY?" He asked. Just to make sure his brother actually _was_ okay. Or if he was lying. He never was too lazy to skip work, so there must be something. He wouldn't lie, would he?

"yeah, i'm ok, paps... just bone... bone-tired is all." He chuckled, ending up whimpering again. His brother was  _not_ okay. So, he rested his gloved hand on the doorknob.

"SANS, I'M COMING IN." He twisted the doorknob.

"n-no, you don't have to, paps, i'll--," aaaand, his brother was in his room. Great. Now he could see how crappy he actually felt. Even greater! He'd be worrying about him! 

When Papyrus saw in what kind of state sans was, he frowned and made his way to sans' bed. He had dark rings around his eyesockets, sweat balding on his forehead, slight blue-ish dusted cheekbones, and he looked paler than Napstablook, despite him being a skeleton and already look white.

"SANS, YOU ARE NOT OKAY!" He exclaimed, and sans sighed, dropping his sweaty and suddenly heavy-feeling skull on his pillow. Papyrus sat next to him on the mattress on the ground, before taking off his glove - seeing those weird holes again - and gently resting his phalanges - then palm - on his brother's sweating skull, finding it burning hot to the touch.

"bro, i'm okay, really... let's... let's just eat... eat breakfast and then I c-can go to... go to my work..." he tried, starting to feel very dizzy, too. But Papyrus shook his skull. He the lowered the blanket a bit, displaying sans' ribcage and his soul - which was glowing very faintly.

"No, sans, you are _not_ okay. You are going to stay in bed and let me nurse you until you are feeling better again. You shouldn't work with a soul-fever." Papyrus said, his voice calmer than usual. And sans knew that tone too well. There was no way winning this argument, but he tried anyway.

"but... p-paps--,"

"No 'buts', brother. Now, stay here, I will be right back." And with that, he put on his glove and left. sans' head suddenly felt too light, and the room was spinning, so he rested his head back on his matress. He felt a painful sting come to his chest - his soul - and he whimpered quietly. It _hurt_. A _lot._

Papyrus came back a few minutes later, holding a damp towel in his hands, and he found his brother asleep, a pained look on his face. He sat back next to sans again, and looked at his brother, before putting the towel on his skull to keep it cool, frowning a bit.

* * *

Papyrus stayed at his side, keeping his skull cool, thinking. Skeletons rarely ever got sick, but if they did got sick, it always had to do something with the soul. Papyrus sighed, then remembered something, and he got to his feet,  before walking to the doorway. He glanced once more over his shoulder to look at his sleeping brother, before walking out.

He went to the librarby, because he remembered that when he got the dating guide, he also saw a book about skeletons.

The bell tinkled as he opened the door, being greeted by several people, there. He went to the librarby often, and not so much people in town read, so whenever he walked in, those people were there, too. He smiled to himself, before walking to the bookshelves.

"Skeletons, skeletons... Hmm," he hummed to himself, his gloved hand going over the back covers, and stopped when they fell on the book 'Skeletons, and how do they work'. He picked it out, went to the cashier, Arby, then asked if he could borrow it, on which Arby replied : "Of course, Papyrus. Go ahead." Papyrus smiled and thanked him, before making his way back home. 

When he got home, he was happy to see that his brother was still asleep. He sat on the side of his bed, before he took of his gloves and opened the book to the introductuin. 

 _"Skeletons are special complex monsters, even though they look very simple._ _In this book you'll find everything you need to know about skeletons."_

Papyrus hummed to himself. Everything was organised in alphabetical order, so Papyrus looked for th “S” for “soul" and "sick". He flipped the pages to page 237 and found a picture of a skeleton's ribcage - and soul, of course. There were different pictures of the soul, all in other states. He skipped to the next page, where the text began : 

_"Souls. For monsters it's the most vulnurable organ, and for skeletons the only organ - if they don't use their magic to produce one, like a tongue or something else. If a monster, other than skeletons, gets sick, it's rarely affects their soul, but for skeletons, it is in the contrary, and they get sick, which affects their soul, only. Some symptons are; a warm or hot feeling skull, the producing of sweat, and the soul being in a faint glowing state._

  _Every skeleton has these symptons, or sometimes some other symptons, too, w_ _hen they are sick. If you want to know how to nurse it, you can find that on the next page."_

Papyrus flipped to the next page, finding exactly what he needed.

_"Instructions on how to break a soul-fever by a skeleton._

_The first thing you need to do when a skeleton has a soul-fever, is to keep it's ribcage, and probably its skull, cold. Keeping them in a cold room may break the fever sooner. The cool radation around the chest will keep the soul from overheating, and the cold on the skull will keep a skeleton from getting dizzy and feeling faint._

_When you did that, you need to take its soul out and give it a massage like it's displayed on this picture._

_Hold the soul your hands - which must be clean. Then touch the center of the soul carefully, and make wave-like movenments. It will help the soul relax. Do this until the sou glows a bit brighter, and if it does, put it back in the skeleton it belongs to. The cool air will now get to the less tensed soul easier, and can make its way through._

_Warning : Be careful with souls. One wrong touch and the monster can get a lot of damage from that, alone."_

Papyrus swallowed a bit at the warning.  _One wrong touch and he could be dust. He only has one HP! I have to be really careful._ He took off his gloves, went to the bathroom, and cleaned his hands, before walking back to sans' room. He sat down next to his brother, and focused, before very gently making his brother's soul cup in his hands. He did as the book said, and put two phalanges in the center of the soul carefully, before making smooth wake-like movenments. He heard sans murmur in his sleep. It must tickle, reading the expression on his face. He wasn't in pain, so Papyrus continued his careful actions, until the soul began to glow a bit brighter.  _It worked!_ Papyrus thought to himself, letting the soul float back inside sans' chest, before grabbing a damp, cool towel, putting it above his soul on his chest.

When he saw the sweat easing and sans' expression easing - the warmth along with it - he let out a relieved sigh. They had gotten through it. sans was okay. He leaned his skull in his hands, sighing. He looked at the watch around his wrist, Four hours. Fours hour had it taken, before the soul-fever broke. But his brother was okay, That was all that mattered to Papyrus.

* * *

 When sans woke up, he was surprised to feel a lot better. He opened his eyesockets, and saw his brother reading in a book. Since he was a bit sleepy, still, and had just woken up, his vision was a bit blurred, but he could make out the work "skeletons" on the back cover of the book. When Papyrus looked up from his book and saw that his brother was awake - and not having a pained expression at all, anymore - he smiled and closed the book, before putting it away.

"papyrus, what happened...?" sans dared to ask, his voice still a bit rough. He looked up at his brother.

"You had a soul-fever, it broke two hours ago." Papyrus said, taking the towels off his brother's chest and head. 

"a... soul-fever? oh... chips... i'm... i'm sorry, bro..." sans apologized, and Papyrus looked at him, clearly confused. 

"Why are you sorry?" He wondered. 

"you had to take care and all of that stuff... i didn't want to put you into such--,"

"Sans, you are my brother. Of course I am going to, and will, take care of you when you are sick. You always do the same for me. It's okay. Do you want something to eat?"

sans looked at him, then grinned softly, nodding. "yeah, i'd like that..." he admitted, and Papyrus smiled and nodded. 

"Alright, I will be right back." Papyrus said, getting to his feet, only to be stopped by a hand grabbing his wrist gently. He looked down to see sans already looking up at him. 

"and, papyrus?" he said. 

"What is it, brother?" He asked, and sans grinned a bit wider, before hugging his brother, who hugged him back, smiling widely. 

"thank you." He said.

"You are very welcome, sans." Papyrus replied, smiling faintly.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Feel free to leave a comment with your opinion about it, tips or other things!


End file.
